


Heart Confessions

by Okami01



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Something simple makes Ann realize how she needs to confess to Ryuji. For Ryuann week
Relationships: Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: RyuAnn Week 2020





	Heart Confessions

It all started innocently enough. They were playing truth or dare on the rooftop. Ann just put a piece of pocky in her mouth. She munches away happily listening to Akira dodge the question over who his favorite Phantom Thief is. 

She's sitting next to him. So she readies herself for the challenge by shoving the rest of the food in her mouth and pumping her fist in the air. 

Ryuji laughs. " What are you doing?"

"Getting ready." Ann frowns before pressing her lips together, savoring the sugar. " You have to mentally prepare yourself for this."

Ryuji continues to laugh. 

" Alright, Futaba's eyes glint mischievously.

" Truth or dare?"

" Truth," Ann decides quickly. 

" So… Who do you have a crush on?"

Ann quickly wishes she hadn't said truth. 

Morgana's ears twitch in interest. 

Ann freezes, her voice rises two octaves. Into her actress's voice. 

" Maybe we should go with dare."

"Ooo you can't answer," Ryuji heckles.

Ann narrows her eyes and thinks that it's his fault. It has to be. Because his name immediately comes to her mind? Does she have a crush on him? Maybe. If he wasn't there then maybe she'd just go and blurt Ryuji's name out. That would be weird. Besides, even if he wasn't there, she didn't think she could. 

After all, Morgana is right there. She can't hurt his feelings. She can't just admit she has a crush on Ryuji when Ryuji is right there. 

Ann cannot control the high pitched laugh that comes from her mouth.   
" Ahh, can't I pick dare instead?"

Futaba seems to consider this. Haru and Akira look like they'd dare her to do something far worse.   
Even worse than any of that, Futaba shakes her head and continues to smile. " No, you have to answer."

Ann frowns because she's already made up her mind. She's a Phantom Thief, after all, she'll just have to lie.   
" The answer is kinda boring actually. Sorry. I… don't really have a crush on anyone." Ann thinks that's ok. It's true, she doesn't have a crush on "anyone."

Morgana sighs in relief. Futaba frowns. They all wait a moment, staring at her before moving on. Expect for Ryuji who is eating potato chips and acting like he doesn't care at all. He probably doesn't. She looks at him anyway. 

It's awful. Even though Ann promised she'd try to have a stronger heart. She can't even confess what she feels.

___

Futaba and Akira whisper something to each other. They've certainly a pair to watch out for. All hushed words and mischievous smiles. 

Akira offers to walk her back to the train station. Ann thinks nothing of it. It can't be any worse then the question posed to her earlier. 

Akira looks up at the sky as if he's considering something, before looking at her, his glasses gleaming, and saying. " Futaba thinks you're in love with Ryuji."

Ann gasps. She hadn't been expecting that.

"W-why do you think that?"

" Surveillance footage."

Ann doesn't think she wants to know what that means exactly.

Akira shrugs and says, " you should tell him."

Easy for him to say. Then again it probably wouldn't be so bad. Ann thinks of Ryuji and she smiles a little. Shakes her head. They've known each other for so long, but they've only recently become friends again. Who knows how awkward things would be between them now. On missions, at school, everywhere. 

Ryuji obviously doesn't like her romantically. He flirts with other girls. Unsuccessfully. While that may or may not make Ann happy doesn't matter. He can do whatever he wants. He certainly already does.

Ann frowns. 

Akira mutters, "Futaba said that you're like the couple in an anime that both love each other but neither of you will acknowledge it."

Ann continues to frown. She hasn't watched a lot of anime. But what if Akira and Futaba are right? What if they're wrong.   
She thinks the question over in frustration for a few minutes before Akira speaks again.

" I could always ask him."

" No," she practically yells. A couple angry pedestrians glare at her and she smiles apologetically.

" Ahh sorry. I should just probably figure it out for myself."

Akira nods understandably. And that's the end of the conversation. Much as she'd like more of his help. Things are always more simple when she talks to him. 

But Ann said she was going to get stronger and she meant it. That also meant, probably solving her own romantic situations. 

_____

Getting to the bottom of the issue makes her come up with a plan of attack. Waiting until after school and going over to Ryuji's house with some ramen. 

Had the door always been so imposing? Ann had been to his house before. Her throat had never felt so dry before. There were voices and people yelling, the yelling of whatever video game he must be playing. 

She gulped and rapped on the door before she lost her nerve.

Standing there for what felt like an eternity, Ann heard the game pause and finally, she heard Ryuji's voice. 

"I'm comin'" he shouted. She could hear his footsteps. She braced herself, the door flung open.   
" Ma, you know we have a key under the doormat and- Oh." Ryuji's eyes go wide. "I thought you were my Mom."

" I'm not," Ann said nervously. Stupidly. In all the time that they've known each other and she has to pick now to be an idiot. 

" Yeah," Ryuji says laughing a bit. Thankfully he's oblivious. He motions for her to come inside. " Makes sense I guess. She's not supposed to be back from work yet."

Ann makes another noise that's like at least three times higher than it should be. "Ohh." She braces herself, " ahh anyway… I brought you- Both of you guys some ramen. "

Ryuji turns around, looking shocked. " You did. Wait, Ann no, you can't. I still owe you money from before." He frowns and digs in his pocket. " Ahh, next time I can-"

" No, um… it's ok. It's not about the money. I just… wanted too. You know?" 

"Mmm, not really but I'm hungry so sure."

Ryuji goes into the kitchen. " What do you wanna watch," he yells as he comes back out with a pop. Funny how he moves really fast for food but it takes him all the time in the world to study. 

" Ah, whatever."

They end up watching some sort of action anime. In chairs with their food steaming from the coffee table. Thankfully, there are no hypocritical girls who can't confess their love. Which, as Ann eats her ramen and watches Ryuji eat his much more enthusiastically, she's reminded about why she came. No, she can't chicken out now. 

" Well thanks," Ryuji says suddenly, during a commercial break. 

Ann nearly jumps. She has no idea why. " Ahh yeah, no problem."

Ryuji nods. " You wanna play a video game?"

" Ryuji," Ann starts. Probably too seriously. 

" Y-yeah?"

" Is there anyone that you have a crush on?"

Ryuji runs the back of his neck. " What is up with girls and gossip?" He doesn't quite look her in the eye. She doesn't quite look him in the eye. 

" It's just well… It's important to know these things."

" Ugh, is it really?"

" Yeah… like um... Makoto is nice."

" Makoto? Naw, she'd make me study all day." 

She laughs. " Well, yeah probably."  
After refocusing herself, Ann says, " well what about Futaba?"

" Ehh she doesn't really have very big… amounts of time when she's not hacking or whatever."

" Haru?"

" She sort of seems like a sadist… Though I would never tell her that and ah, I mean I guess you use a whip so-"

Ryuji just stops mid-sentence."

" So?" Ann urges.

" So what are we talking about exactly?"

" I don't know, I just want to know if you're in love with anyone."

" Why?"

" Why… Well um… What if…" She had to say it now. 

" Yeah?"

Before she knows any better, Ann yells." Shut up!" Then blurts out. "What if I was in love with you?"

" Wait, wait. What?!"

Ann says in a really small voice" I mean… hypothetically. She shakes her head. " No actually for real."

Ryuji seems to consider this, for all of three seconds, before grinning. And blushing. Now that she thought about it, at least she wasn't the only one.

" Woah, should we kiss?' Ryuji says suddenly. 

Ann stands up. Looks down, first at Ryuji and then at the floor. To slap him or to kiss him, she isn't sure. 

She does neither, instead looks at the floor and half shouts. " How…. How could you say that?"

" You just said you have a crush on me… So it makes sense that we would kiss."

" It doesn't make sense that you wouldn't tell me earlier. "

" That I want to kiss you?"

" Ye- Wait, no. That you have a crush on me."

Ryuji stands up. Has the nerve to laugh. " You didn't tell me before."

" I-," Ann wants to argue. Unfortunately, she can't. Not really. Because why hadn't she told him. 

" Well whatever," she says and thankfully Ryuji drops it. " Do you… um… want to be my boyfriend?"

" I already told ya that I want to kiss."

" That doesn't mean that you- Ah you know what never mind." Ann takes a step forward before shaking her head. " This isn't very romantic you know?"

Ryuji shakes his head like he really didn't know. 

Ann sighs and reaches for the remote. " You can't just kiss someone for the first time with people yelling in the background and ramen breath."

" Hmm, I guess."

" No, this isn't an, " 'I guess,' situation." 

Starting to argue about dumb things probably isn't a good way to set the mood either. It isn't like she doesn't want to. That's just how it was with them sometimes. They'd come this far,   
may as well go all the way. Maybe not all the way in the sense that people usually mean it. Just something. Ann's blush furthers. 

She takes another step, towards Ryuji and grabs his shoulders. It isn't very sexy or romantic. It's all leaning forward at weird angles and awkwardly bumping noses. Finally, the warm brush of lips and a soft humming that seems to go on forever. Just not in a bad way. 

Ryuji does in fact taste like ramen. Ann finds she doesn't mind.

Someone clears their throat. Ryuji's mom who must have just come in the house and is decidedly trying not to stare.

" Oh um hi we were just-"

Ryuji slings his arm around herolooo[. In what is also an unsexy but sort of endearing motion.  
" Me and Ann are dating, Mom."

To which Ms. Sakamoto replies, " Aww that's nice you too. It was only a matter of time."

Ann thinks that she's far too flustered to worry about what that means or to say anything coherent. So when Ryuji's Mom goes into the kitchen to get herself some ramen, she's relieved and extremely happy. 

____

.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Happy Ryuann Week! I think these two are really cute together and I wanted to try writing them. 
> 
> @Tavitay on Twitter!


End file.
